Modern communication systems use Forward Error Correction (FEC) codes in an attempt to convey information more reliably through channels with random events. One such FEC error control system uses low density parity check (LDPC) codes. LDPC codes can have error correcting capabilities that rival the performance of “Turbo-Codes” and can be applicable over a wide range of statistical channels. In fact, some random irregular LDPC constructions based upon edge ensemble designs have error correcting capabilities measured in Bit Error Rate (BER) that are within 0.05 dB of the rate-distorted Shannon limit. Unfortunately, these LPDC code constructions often require long codeword constructions (on the order of 106 to 107 bits) in order to achieve these error rates. Despite good BER performance, these random code constructions often have poor Block Error Rate (BLER) performances. Therefore, these random constructions typically do not lend themselves well to packet-based communication systems.
Another disadvantage of random constructions based on edge distribution ensembles is that, for each codeword length, a separate random construction is needed. Thus, communication systems employing variable block sizes (e.g. TCP/IP systems) require multiple code definitions. Such multiple code definitions can consume a significant amount of non-volatile memory for large combinations of codeword lengths and code rates.
As an alternative to random LDPC constructions, structured LDPC constructions typically rely on a general algorithmic approach to constructing LDPC matrices which often requires much less non-volatile memory than random constructions. One such structured approach is based upon array codes. This approach can exhibit improved error performance (both BER and BLER performance) and a relatively low error floor for relatively high code rates (higher than 0.85). However, for code rates below 0.85, these code constructions have relatively poor performance with respect to irregular random constructions designed for lower code rates. One reason for this poor performance can be that their constructions are typically based on code ensembles that have poor asymptotic performances despite being an irregular construction.
One challenge therefore is to design irregular structured LDPC codes that have good overall error performance for a wide range of code rates with attractive storage requirements. Such resulting LDPC codes would provide a better performing communication system with lower cost terminals. These factors can make such FEC attractive for applications over a wide range of products, including but not limited to, wireless LAN systems, next generation cellular systems, and ultra wide band systems.